One aspect of a traditional ophthalmic examination consists of the visual inspection of the patient's retina by an ophthalmologist, optometrist or another trained technician (collectively referred to herein as “eye care specialists”). In many cases, the patient's retina (or other selected ocular structure) is examined by the eye care specialist using a handheld ophthalmic lens. Eye care specialists have therefore become quite comfortable and skilled using handheld lenses as part of their examination routine.
Recently, it has become common for eye care specialists to attempt to take digital photographs of a patient's retina or another ocular structure using a smartphone having a built-in digital camera, or using a video-enabled ophthalmic headset. These ocular images can be taken through specialized imaging lens sets which are attached directly to a phone or video headset using appropriate adapters. Alternatively, retinal images can be captured manually using traditional handheld ophthalmic lenses. In certain instances a traditional ophthalmic lens designed for handheld use can be attached to an imaging device using an adapter. As used herein, the process of capturing a retinal image through a traditional ophthalmic lens designed for handheld use is referred to as the “manual” capture of an image whether or not the ophthalmic lens is actually handheld, or is alternatively connected to the imaging device using an adapter.
During the manual capture process, an eye care specialist might hold a smartphone in one hand and an ophthalmic lens in the other hand. Unfortunately, the requirement to hold the ophthalmic lens and smart phone separately makes it very difficult or impossible to trigger the phone's virtual shutter button using the camera software provided with a typical smart phone. This is true even if the ophthalmic lens is attached to the smart phone using an adapter. In instances where the eye care specialist uses a video-enabled headset, a similar problem may be encountered since the specialist may need to trigger image or video stream capture using the computer keyboard or mouse, while also holding the ophthalmic lens in the proper position with one hand. In summary, it is very difficult for an eye care specialist to manipulate a virtual or real “shutter” button on a smartphone screen, keyboard or mouse while also manipulating the ophthalmic lens into the optimal position for photographing the retina or another ocular structure.
The embodiments disclosed herein are directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems noted above.